


Rayden & Lydo: The Start of Something New

by AlexHunt



Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [1]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Adventure, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kidnapping, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Warnings: brief allusions to (mostly past) child abuse, neglect, and abandonmentSetting:It is some time after Blades of Light and Shadow Book One. Mal and Daenarya have opened an orphanage in White Tower near where he grew up. As renovations near completing, a little boy stumbles upon the safe haven. The five-year-old informs them that his older brother has been missing for a month. Mal and Daenarya must solve the mystery of where the missing boy is to save him before it is too late.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Save

It started off slowly. They first noticed him sitting on the broken cobblestone at the end of the street just looking around. It seemed as if he could have been waiting for someone, but no one ever came. They had asked around town, but no one knew who he was, or if they did, no one cared enough to claim him.

Day after day, he inched a little closer. A few times they tried to talk to him, but if they got too close, he’d turn and run away. So, they watched out of the corner of their eyes and waited for him to come to them. They took up leaving food along the path he took in hopes that he would find it. It was clear that he needed it.

He was so young, no older than five or six. His shaggy hair, darkened by dirt, almost hid his sunken eyes. His clothing was tattered and worn. 

Hours a day, every day, for almost two weeks, he watched them fix up the old building. Each day finding himself a little nearer, until one day, he was there and didn’t even notice. 

“Yellow or Red?” Daenarya held out two sets of flowers toward their visitor.

The little boy stared at them both, his brow furrowing in concentration. Eventually, he pointed to the sunflowers.

“I like them too! They make me feel warm like sunshine.” Daenarya put the sunflowers in the vase. “Hmm. Do you think maybe we should try both?”

He nodded eagerly, his eyes a little lighter. 

She distributed the tulips amongst the sunflowers, the two colors popping together. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” the little boy offered shyly.

“Me too! Thanks so much for your help!” She knelt beside him, giving him her full attention for the first time. “I’m Daenarya. What’s your name?”

“Rayden,” he answered quietly. “But, Lydo says I can’t talk to strangers.”

Mal moved closer to Rayden cautiously, not wanting to scare him away. The boy instinctively took a step back at the man’s presence. 

“It’s okay,” Daenarya said softly, as Mal knelt beside her. “This is my friend, Mal. Maybe we can help you. Who’s Lydo?”

“My big brother. He takes care of me,” Rayden answered with a smile at the words, but his eyes quickly sunk back into darkness.

“Where’s Lydo now?” Mal asked.

“He told me to wait for him over there. He said he’d be back in one sunset–” his lip began to quiver as tears washed a path across his dirt-covered cheeks. “It’s been more than a whole moon.”

“It’s okay.” Mal reached up, attempting to wipe the boy’s cheek. 

Rayden flinched, his eyes filling with fear, though he remained where he stood. Mal recognized that look; he had seen it before growing up—the fear of being hit, something no child should ever have to endure, especially at his age. His muscles tightened at the memories. No more. This is why he wanted to open an orphanage, to protect children, like Rayden. 

“Shh.” Daenarya moved closer, her heart breaking at the sight of him. She offered him a place in her arms. His strength crumpled as she held him, his sobs growing louder. He had been so brave for so long. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. No one will hurt you ever again.” 

She let Rayden cry on her shoulder, Mal sitting beside them, gently stroking his back. “We can help you. Did he say where he was going?” 

The little boy blinked his tear-filled eyes, thinking for a moment, trying to remember the last time with his brother. “He said he had to get a treasure. But after, we’d go somewhere and have a place to stay.”

“You’re doing so well, Rayden,” Daenarya encouraged, brushing his hair away from his eyes. “Do you remember which way he went?”

Mal followed where Rayden pointed—toward the most dangerous part of the city. He shook his head as his gaze met Daenarya’s, nothing but trouble lurked there. 

Daenarya held Rayden a little closer. “Do you want to stay with us until we can help you find Lydo? I can make you a bed and some food.”

“I’m scared,” he whimpered into her neck. “I miss Lydo.”

“It’s okay to be scared… I get scared too,” Mal admitted.

Rayden turned his head toward the Rogue. “You do?”

He nodded. “Do you know what helps?”

The little boy sniffled loudly and shook his head.

“Love.” Mal tapped his chest. “When I’m scared I think about people I love.” He couldn’t help but smile at Daenarya with Rayden in her arms. She was a natural. “You love Lydo, right? Then, focus all your energy on how much you love him. Do you think you can do that?”

Rayden tapped his chest as Mal had. 

“You hold on to that and we will do everything we can to find out what happened to your brother. You have my word,” he insisted. This time, Rayden didn’t move away as Mal momentarily wiped away his tears. “Are you hungry?”

The boy’s cries had subsided, but the tears still slipped silently down. “A little.”

“Me too!” He smiled. “Let’s go see what we can find in to eat.”

Daenarya and Rayden followed Mal into the orphanage. Their renovations might not have been finished as they had planned, but the most important part was there. It was a safe haven, a port in the storm, for children who needed protection—it was a home.


	2. The Second Night

The pitter-patter of the rain pelted against the darkened windows as the heavy storm overtook the city. The roof which was the first thing Mal had repaired seemed to hold except for in one spot where a slow, but steady drip, splashed into a pot on the floor of their room. The wind shook the shutters, still in need of attention, while rumbles of thunder roared around them. It wasn’t the sound of the storm that awoke them—they had lived through worse during their trek through the kingdom. The squall’s howl seemed distant, almost faint in comparison to the whimpered cries coming from down the hall. 

His first night with them at the orphanage passed smoothly. Mal and Daenarya hardly slept, as any little sound or creak in the old building pulled their attention. They expected his first night to have some bumps as he adjusted, but there were none. Each time they checked on him, he was sound asleep, curled into a tiny ball on the corner of the bed as he hugged his pillow close. They couldn’t be sure when he last had a bed to sleep in; exhausted from his month alone on the streets, Rayden slept the whole night through and several hours into the next day. 

Maybe it was the storm, or maybe it was just him beginning to process everything, but his soft cries stirred them awake. They shared a solemn look as they knocked gently on his door.

“Rayden? It’s Daenarya and Mal, can we come in?” She paused a moment before slowly inching his door open. 

The young boy whimpered, clutching his pillow tighter as he crouched in the far corner of the room. A flash of light from outside illuminated the small room, casting long shadows along the walls. 

“It’s okay,” Daenarya quickly knelt beside him as the rumbling echoed around them. “You’re safe.”

His breathing became more ragged as he sobbed into his pillow, hiding his small frame almost completely behind it. 

“We’re just going to sit here,” Mal explained taking a seat on the floor next to Daenarya. “Is that okay?” 

Rayden nodded, his head shifting the pillow just enough for them to understand him. 

Daenarya rested her head against Mal’s shoulder as they waited quietly for the young child to come out of the corner he had stuck himself in. Every so often, he’d peek over the top of his pillow to see if they were still there, each time his cries softening, just a little. 

“Hey, buddy,” Mal said softly as Rayden shifted the pillow to the side. “Why don’t you come sit with us?”

Daenarya opened her arms gesturing him toward her. Rayden crept closer, his eyes darting between the safety of being with them and the threat of the storm just outside. As the next round of thunder boomed through the town, Rayden jumped into Daenarya’s arms, clinging tightly to her. 

“There you go,” she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly. “I got you now. Nothing can hurt you.”

“I miss Lydo. He always knew the song to make the thunder go away,” Rayden sobbed, burying his head in her shoulder. 

“I know, sweetheart. We’re going to keep looking for your brother,” she reassured him, stroking his back tenderly. 

Mal reached for a blanket off the bed and wrapped it snuggly around Rayden. “I don’t know the thunder song, but what if instead, I tell you a story about a time we were caught in a thunderstorm, and what happened after it ended?”

The little boy shook his head, sniffling against Daenarya. 

Mal peered around her back to meet his gaze, smirking and raising an eyebrow. “It has pirates, a giant bloodsquid, and a mermaid!”

His eyes widened as he clutched a little tighter.

“Do you really think now is the best time for a story like that?” Daenarya questioned.

Mal nodded at him and Rayden slowly returned the gesture, loosening his grip on Daenarya as he shifted to better see Mal. 

“Were the pirates nice?” Rayden questioned curiously.

Daenarya narrowed her eyes on him, making sure he thought about his answer first. 

He shrugged. “I guess you could say they were nice. They agreed to help us with a really important quest. But, mostly, they were smelly… like fish and brine… and smelly feet.”

Rayden laughed slightly. “Eww.” He shifted a little closer to Mal, listening more intently.

Over the next hour, Mal wove together a fantastical tale of pirates banding together to survive the white squall they faced at sea, the bloodsquid that threatened them the next day once the storm had passed, and the mermaid that they may never have met if not for the turbulent storm they had to beat first. 

Daenarya blushed as her memory of that day drifted back to her. She was grateful when Mal ended the story with the mermaid giving them a magic shell of thanks, leaving out the part where she made out with the mermaid first.

As the story reached its epic conclusion, Rayden threw his arms around Mal, hugging him tightly. “That was the best story ever!”

“And I’ve got plenty more where that came from,” Mal promised returning the boy’s gesture. 

“Do you hear that?” Daenarya questioned.

“Hear what?” Rayden asked. 

“I think the storms over!” Daenarya offered cheerfully. 

“You were very brave,” Mal commended, standing the boy up in front of him. “Think you can be brave like the pirates and try to get some more sleep?”

He nodded proudly before hopping back into bed. 

Daenarya and Mal tucked him in, wrapping his blankets comfortably around him. 

“Thank you,” Rayden yawned as he hugged his pillow, his eyes fluttering closed.

Mal and Daenarya slipped out of the room, pausing outside the door, listening as the sounds of slumber were all that filled the quiet room.

Daenarya leaned forward, her lips meeting his softly. “I love you, Mal Volari.” 

“I love you, too!” He brushed a kiss over her forehead then took her hand in his, leading her back to their room.


	3. Back Where It All Started

“I’ll take him today,” Daenarya whispered into Mal’s ear, as she brushed a kiss on his cheek. She reached in front of him, collecting the breakfast plates.

He nodded and smiled at the little boy across the table from him. “Alright, Rayden, go get ready!”

Rayden jumped out of the chair and began running up the stairs. “Oops!” He exclaimed, palming his forehead. His footsteps grew closer until he returned to the kitchen. He pushed in his chair at the table and went back on his way.

The couple shared a look of absolute adoration and appreciation for the five-year-old boy that had recently walked (quite literally) into their lives. It had only been a week, but somehow it felt longer. Rayden had quickly become an important part of their lives. He had been adjusting well and added a bit of extra joy to the old building. They were grateful every day to share their home with such a sweet, innocent child. 

“We’re ready!” Rayden announced excitedly as he hopped his way back into the kitchen, clutching Beary the Bear. The newest member of their house joined them after they had noticed Rayden hugging his pillow as he slept. The next day, during their daily walk around town, they bought a small brown teddy bear, which Rayden affectionately named Beary. The two had been inseparable ever since. 

“Are you sure?” Mal questioned, looking down at the boy’s feet.

He shrugged softly at the state of his untied shoes. “Almost ready!”

Mal knelt beside Rayden, lacing up his boots, knotting them tightly. “Remember your job?” 

The boy nodded proudly. “Beary and I will look for places and people we might have seen Lydo with.”

“And?” Mal pressed, his brow arching.

“And…” Rayden’s lip twisted in concentration as he thought back. “And… OH! Honey for pancakes!” 

Mal rustled his fingers through Rayden’s dark, shaggy hair, pushing it away from his face. “You two have fun.”

“We will!” Rayden smiled as he reached for Daenarya’s hand.

Their daily journey always began with a walk around their block, then, sitting a while at the corner where Lydo had told Rayden to wait for him. After that, they would choose a new part of town to explore looking for any people or places that looked familiar to the young boy. Daenarya and Mal would always ask around, but no one knew anything about the two brothers, or if they did, they simply refused to divulge that information. Today’s task took them to the market where they had to pick up a few things to restock the pantry. 

Rayden tugged gently on Daenarya’s tunic as she sorted through the produce they needed. “Can Beary and I go look at the sweets?”

“I think you two had quite enough last time we were here,” Daenarya replied.

“Pleaseeeee, just one piece?” 

She brushed strands of hair away from his big brown eyes. “How about we make a deal. You can go pick a sweet IF you let me trim your hair.”

“Awww,” Rayden pouted. “But, Mr. Mal has long hair.” 

“Yes, but it’s not in his eyes. And I want to see that cute little face of yours.” She bent down and kissed the top of his head. 

He smiled and hugged her tight. “Okay. But just a little.”

“Just a little,” Daenarya agreed. “Make sure you can still see me, okay?” 

She continued gathering items from their list, her gaze regularly shifting toward Rayden who marveled at all the sweets a few tables over. 

“Lydo!” Rayden screamed suddenly, pulling Daenarya’s focus. “Lydo! WAIT!” 

“Rayden!” Daenarya pushed quickly through the crowd, apologizing without looking back as she made her way after the young boy. 

“He was just here!” Rayden exclaimed spinning around and jumping, trying to find where they disappeared to.

“We’ll find him. Tell me what you saw.” 

“We have to go back, now!” Rayden demanded, already sprinting back toward the orphanage, Beary the Bear swinging wildly from his hand, as he continued shouting. “He’s got him. He’s got Lydo. I saw them! We have to go!” 

“Who?” Daenarya dashed through the streets following after him. “Rayden! Please! Wait!”

“Where is he?” Rayden searched frantically as soon as he stormed in the door, dropping Beary hastily on the floor. 

“Where is who?” Mal questioned, as Daenarya caught up with him, the small bear in her arms. 

“What did you do with him? I saw you!” Rayden yelled, turning his attention to Mal.

The Rogue knelt beside Rayden, running his hands up the boy’s arms, trying to calm him.

“Lydo!” He whimpered.

Mal’s eyes sunk as he shook his head. “I haven’t found him yet.”

“I saw him and he was with you! What did you do with him?” Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes as his little fists beat against Mal’s chest. “I saw you in the market taking him away. Why won’t you let me see him?”

“I wasn’t at the market. I’ve been here all morning,” Mal insisted. He took the boy’s hands in his own, holding them steady. “Sometimes when we really want to see something our mind plays tricks on us. We will find your brother!”

“But I saw him! It was Lydo! I’m not lying! Please believe me!” Rayden begged, tears streaking down his red cheeks. 

“Okay. I believe you.” The boy no longer flinched when Mal leaned forward to brush his thumb across his cheek, wiping his tears away. “Can you tell me why you thought Lydo was with me?”

Rayden grabbed Mal’s arm pushing up his sleeve, his little finger traced over the tattoo on the inside of his wrist. He sniffled trying to be brave. “I saw a coloring like this on the grown up’s arm. He had Lydo! He took him away!”

Mal's gaze lingered on the crossed daggers inside a crimson diamond surrounded by drops of blood, defining his Reaper tattoo. He knew exactly where Lydo was. Back where it all started for him.

“You did so good.” Daenarya wrapped her arm around the boy, guiding him toward her where she returned Beary to him. “That helps a lot.” 

“I’ll get him back. I promise,” Mal insisted, pulling his sleeve back down, hiding the tattoo once more. That wasn’t who he was anymore, but it would have been naive to believe that this path would not one day lead back there. He knew it would only be so long before saving children in White Tower led him to the Thieves Guild.


	4. Welcome Home

His tearstained face was hidden in his pillow as Daenarya softly stroked his back trying to soothe the five-year-old. 

Mal brushed the boy’s hair to the side, kneeling beside the bed. “Here. Try this.” He held out a glass of warm milk with some herbs.

“Nuh-uh!” Rayden buried his face further into his bed, scooting away from Mal. 

“It will make you feel better,” Daenarya promised, trying to get his attention. 

“I want Lydo!” He pouted, hugging Beary the Bear tightly against his chest. “He needs help!”

“We will help him, but we need a plan. We don’t want him to get hurt…. Hey. Look at me.” Mal gently turned Rayden’s face to him. “I promised I will get your brother back and I will.”

“When?” He sniffled. The tears on his face mixing with the mucus from his nose.

“Soon. I just need you to trust me. Do you think you can do that?” 

The back of his little hand wiped over his red, swollen eyes. Tears quickly pooled again falling over his warm cheeks. He shrugged unable to stop his lip from quivering. 

Mal sighed heavily, his fingers stroking his chin at a loss for how to help the child. Rayden was only a year younger than he was when he was taken by the Thieves Guild. His eyes crinkled, closing in anguish as the memories of that time flashed back... the sleepless nights, the fear of being in that horrid place, the threats of violence, the loneliness even when surrounded by others. He wouldn't wish that life on any child. He shook away the heavy thoughts, he couldn't change the past but he could make sure one less child had to suffer that fate. He opened his eyes again, focusing on the child that needed him first. His fingers slipped into the coin purse on his belt, shifting around to the bottom in search of the one coin unlike all of the others. He caressed it carefully between his fingers before holding out the unusual coin. 

“My mom gave me this before she died, when I was a little younger than you are now...It’s the only thing I have of hers. I want you to hold on to it until I can rescue your brother.” He gently opened one of Rayden’s balled fists and placed it safely in his palm. “I’m trusting you with this… can you trust me?”

The boy blinked back his tears as he examined the curious coin. It had round edges but a square hole cut out in the center, surrounded by strange symbols. On the back were intersecting lines. “What does it mean?”

“I don’t know,” Mal admitted, watching the child become mesmerized by the coin. “I’ve never seen another like it.” 

“I trust you.” Rayden whimpered. “Just promise to hurry.”

“We will.” Mal brushed his thumb across the boy’s cheek, wiping away his tears. He lifted the glass of milk once more. “Drink this. It will help you rest.”

Rayden sat up and slowly sipped the warm milk. Daenarya took the opportunity to clean his face. Hoping that soon, he would fall asleep and wake up feeling a little better. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

“Are you sure about this?” Daenarya fretted. 

He took her hands in his own, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I have to try it the honorable way first.”

“Mal Volari, being honorable, I never thought I’d see the day.” She nudged him, trying to calm both of their nerves, knowing what he was planning to do was not going to be easily accepted. 

His arms snaked around her He buried his head in her hair, letting her familiar scent remind him of home, as he focused on all the reasons he had to make it back. “I love you, Daeny.” 

“I know!” She pressed him back, smirking as she ran her thumb over his jaw. “And when you come back, I’ll let you know how I feel.”

He leaned into her touch, his beard tingling her skin as he moved to kiss her wrist. “I guess I’ll have to hurry!” 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

The old building, while fortified, was crumbling from time and neglect. Not much had changed since the last time he was there, but why should it have, it’s not like the thief masters were using any of the stolen treasures to improve the lives of the children or their buildings. It went straight to their pockets and hoards. His blood boiled as his fists clenched. He had to let it go, he couldn’t let them get to him. He would beat them by being better. 

“For me? You shouldn’t have?” Mal tossed his hair back as he sauntered toward the front doors of the Thieves Guild, stopping in front of the two men who had drawn their swords to him. “And here I thought you were the welcoming committee ready to open the doors for me.” 

“Go back to the palace, hero,” the guard warned spitting at Mal’s feet. 

Mal’s fingers flirted with his dagger. He took a step toward them, flashing a devilish grin. “Yeah, saving the world has this way of dampening your reputation. What can you do?” 

Before the men had time to react, Mal had kicked the sword out of one of the guard’s hands, his dagger pressed into his throat. 

“Now, you don’t want to do that.” Mal quirked an eyebrow at the other guard who was holding his sword to him. “You stab me, I cut your friend’s throat, and you’ve got a bloody mess to clean up… so here is what you’re going to do. You’re going to lower your weapon and give me the respect I deserve.”

“Never!”

“It wasn’t a request! You will do as I say.” Mal rolled up his sleeve, exposing his Reaper tattoo. 

The guard immediately sheathed his sword, lowering his head. “I didn’t know, sir. Apologies.”

“Much better.” Mal twirled his dagger, before lowering it. “Now, I’d like to speak to your boss.” 

“Sir? That’s not possible.”

“Again. It wasn’t a request. Make it possible!” 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

He fought against his memories as the damp and musty smell of the old building threatened to remind him of the past. He focused on his mission and the little boy waiting at home for him to return.

“He will see you now.” The guard escorting him opened the door to a large office.

“Vayne,” Mal greeted, noting the man sitting in the elaborate chair behind the ridiculously enormous desk, clearly overcompensating. “You got old.” 

“Mal Volari, as I live and breath,” the old man’s darkened eyes narrowed at the Rogue. “Welcome home.” 

His jaw clenched, fighting against himself. “This was never my home.” 

“You dishonor me, boy,” Vayne’s domineering voice boomed throughout the room as he slapped his fists against his desk. 

And for a moment, Mal was that scared little six-year-old boy again.

“I should kill you right here. You owe me a debt. The money I lost when you left. Now, you’re masquerading as some sort of would-be hero. Don’t forget, I know you. The real you. The one that has killed for me, and developed a taste for blood. You live and breathe in my city because I allow it.” Vayne leaned back in his chair, his gaze settling over Mal. “But, perhaps it is destiny that brought you back to me. No one would ever question a hero. What do you say, come home?”

“I spent years clawing my way out of this hell-hole, I’ll be damned if I let you or anyone else draw me back in.” Mal’s fingers wrapped around his dagger. It would be so easy to throw it and take him out, quickly without anyone being able to stop him. But, he wasn’t alone anymore, he had someone to live for and people that needed him. “I’m not here to discuss me. You have a child that I want. Release him to me..” 

“And, who are you to make a demand like that,” Vayne scoffed amused by Mal’s request. 

Mal threw a bag of gold coins on his desk. “That should more than cover it.”

Vayne poured the bag’s contents out on his desk, examining the coins. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but I don’t trust you.” 

“Do we have a deal?” Mal questioned as the man returned the gold to the bag.

“This won’t even cover what a boy can make in a year, let alone his life. No deal.” 

“You’re making a mistake.” Mal knew there was a chance this wouldn’t work so he tried not to lose his temper, as much as he’d like to take the years of pent up anger and pain out on this man, he wouldn’t. Not now at least. He reached for the coins.

“I’ll be keeping that,” the man instructed, snatching the bag of gold out of Mal’s reach and handing it to one of his advisors behind him. “Consider it back payment on dues you owe. Allowing you to leave unscathed is your gift. One you don’t deserve for the dishonor you showed me.”

“You will regret this,” Mal threatened. “I will be back.”

“Then you will die,” the man stated coldly. “Get him out of here.”

Three guards surrounded him, grabbing at him to lead him out. “Guys, I know I’m beautiful, but I’m spoken for.” He winked as he freed himself from their grasp. “I think I can see myself out. I remember the way.” 

As the doors closed and locked behind him, his heart sank knowing he had failed... But he owed it to Daenarya, Rayden, and most importantly himself to at least try it the honorable way first. His lips turned up as a plan began to form. He was the greatest thief the city had ever knwon, stealing a child back, now that was the kind of challenge he would enjoy.


	5. Plan B: Once a thief...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal returns to the thieves guild to rescue Lydo

“Wait!” Threep scoffed, holding his paw over his chest, feigning offense. “You invited me as… a distraction… As if I were bait?”

Mal pretended to consider it a moment longer, his fingers stroking his beard. “Yup! You’re really only here because we need your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Threep puffed out his chest. “And, I’ll have you know I—”

Mal cut him off. “Your girlfriend has ice magic, Daenarya has light magic, and I’m a legendary outlaw and hero who knows that complex better than anyone else. Remind me again what you do beside deliver mail.” He chuckled to himself, “drink milk?”

“Why you!” Threep hissed, the fur on his back standing up, his claws extending, ready to pounce. 

“KITTY!” Rayden popped in the room, rushing toward the nesper. 

Threep tried to move away from the child, but Rayden scooped him up, pulling him closer. “Hey, watch it!”

The light glistened off of Rayden’s widened eyes as his mouth fell open. “You can talk?”

“Of course! I’m a nesper, an ancient being of noble ancestry that should be worshiped and—oh, that feels quite nice. Oh!” 

Rayden scratched between Threep’s ears as the nesper’s eyes closed stretching into the child’s warm embrace. “Cute magic kitty!”

“I am quite adorable!” Threep nestled further against Rayden enjoying his pets, blocking out the Rogue’s deep guffaw.

“Can we keep him?” The boy turned to Daenarya hugging Threep snuggly. 

She knelt beside him. “He’s not a pet, sweetheart. He is a special creature who deserves to be free.”

Rayden’s lip quivered slightly as he looked down at his new friend. “But I love him.” 

“I know.” She caressed his cheek. “I’m sure Threep will come to visit some times, won’t you?”

The nesper purred contentedly, “It would be my honor.” 

“Oh, great! You mean we have to see more of the mangy cat?” Mal scoffed. 

Daenarya shot him a look, before turning her attention back to the child. “Rayden, we need Threep to go rescue your brother. So, I’m going to need you to put him down.”

“Aww,” the boy and the nesper whined almost simultaneously. 

“Oh, Threep. Have a little respect for yourself,” Loola rubbed her paw over her eyes. 

“Let him stay,” Mal shrugged. “We can do without him. Besides, babysitting sounds far more his speed.”

“Threep, what do you want to do?” Daenarya questioned.

“I’ll go where I’m appreciated. Since that is not with you lot, I’ll stay with the boy!” Threep shifted under Rayden’s touch. “A little to the left. Right there. Ahhh.” 

“Be careful! And, don’t let him leave the house,” Daenarya instructed.

“I think we will manage just fine,” Threep purred, looking up to Rayden. “Got any cream cakes?”

“Loads!” Rayden nodded, carrying his new favorite friend off to the kitchen.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

The dim light they carried flickered against the rough, stone walls of the underground tunnel. The path turned and curled deeper into darkness, the cold of the earth prickling at their skin. Daenarya shuddered, her heart beating faster with each step they took. It wasn’t as though this was their first adventure, but they had been so focused on fixing up the orphanage, that adventuring sort of fell away. Her stomach tightened, hoping this plan would be enough, she couldn’t bear the thought of going home without Lydo, Rayden would never understand. He had already set aside some of his things for his brother. A smile crept across her face, hidden by the shadows. She hadn’t known Rayden long, but she loved him dearly. 

“Okay, this is it.” Mal held up his hand.

Loola fluttered softly landing on his shoulder. 

“Remember the plan. You find Lydo and bring him back here. Loola and I will buy you as much time as we can. You got this, Kit,” he reassured her, before turning out their only source of light. “Meet back here in 10 minutes!”

“Mal?” Daenarya questioned, stopping him for a moment. Despite the darkness, her lips found his softly, her fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his neck. “Please, be careful.”

“Always,” he brushed a kiss on her forehead before turning away. The old latch on the door creaked and clanked, the noise echoing through the abandoned tunnel behind them. “Good luck!” 

The door opened into a small room, stuffed with what could only be described as junk. They had to shove it, pushing away a pile of broken furniture, to even make enough space for them to slip in.

As they reached the next door, Mal motioned Daenarya to the left, as he and Loola turned right. 

Daenarya took calculated steps, careful as she turned corners, staying close to the wall in the unfamiliar space. She had memorized the directions Mal had given her, now she just had to hope the kids still stayed in the same room they did ten years ago.

“Vayne! I know you’re here.” Mal called, as he made his way through the building. He opened any door he passed by giving him multiple escape routes for his retreat, or at least, letting them think he could be in any one of them. It would buy him a little time. There was actually only one room he needed to make a quick detour to.

His voice grew louder and more urgent. “VAYNE! Come out and fight, old man.”

Loola fluttered safely above the Rogue, near the high ceilings, keeping watch and ready for his signal. 

The heavy footsteps of guards from all over the compound headed in their direction, exactly where he wanted them. 

“Come and get me.” Mal challenged, his fingers already flirting with the hilt of his daggers, ready for whatever awaited him. 

Daenarya drew in a sharp breath ducking into an alcove as a guard rushed by. She counted to three, steadying herself. She was starting to wish she hadn’t agreed to let Threep stay behind. She wasn’t used to not having back up. 

Swiftly, she swept through the long corridor peering in each open room, to make sure it was safe before proceeding. She found the place she was looking for near the end. 

The large room revealed more than a dozen children sitting or lying around the room on scattered piles of dingy blankets and pillows. All of the children darkened with dirt, faces worn and tired, desperately needing more than they were getting. They quickly averted their gaze from the stranger, moving closer together for safety.

“Lydo. Lydo?”

A boy with the same shaggy dark hair as his brother caught her attention. From Rayden’s description, she expected the boy to be closer to twelve or thirteen, this child was less than ten, possibly only a year or two older than his brother. She knelt beside him. “Are you Lydo?”

He quivered, shifting away from her. “Yes.”

She held out her hand to him. “I’m here to get you out of here.” 

“I can’t,” he cried, his eyes welling up in fear. “They have my brother. They said if I left, they’d kill him.”

“Rayden? He’s safe. Come with me and I’ll take you to him.”

“They said you’d say that. They said they’d kill him,” he whimpered. “He’s all I have. I won’t let them hurt him.” 

Daenarya could easily grab the child and carry him out, but that would risk causing a scene. Her fingers tapped nervously at her side as she thought of a way to convince Lydo of the truth. “When it rains and there’s thunder, you sing a song to make it less scary for Rayden.”

“How do you know that?”

“He told me.” Daenarya held out her hand again. “I promise, if you come with me right now, I will take you to him.”

“Is he okay?” His face lightened, as he breathed fully probably for the first time since being taken all those weeks ago.

“Yeah.” She took his hand. “He just misses his brother.” 

“What about the rest of them?” Lydo questioned, his gaze shifting to the other children, who still turned away from them, knowing the punishment for trying to escape. 

A tear fell from her eye, knowing that the hard choice was the right choice. For now, they were safer there. It wasn’t a good life, but Mal had always said it was better than living and dying alone on the streets. “We’ll come back for them. I promise. We don’t have enough time or resources right now.”

She took his hand and guided him through the compound heading back to their meeting spot.

“Now then.” Mal quirked an eye and twirled his daggers, eyes trained on the two guards closest to him. 

With a flick of his wrist, the smaller one sailed through the air behind him, landing with a thwack in the guard’s leg, causing him to fall on the spot. He lashed out quickly in front of him, the larger dagger clutched tightly in his fist, pierced the guard’s side between his armor; Mal immediately kicked his weapon away. As more guards headed his way, he let a few further blades shoot through the air, each one easily finding its target.

“LISTEN TO ME!” He whistled loudly to get their attention. “You and I are no different. I was where you are once. I served Vayne every day as you do. And what do you get for it? Huh? Nothing. He promises you a better life, but he takes everything you have. Look around. Is this what you want? I am proof that you can leave this place. There is a world out there waiting for you. Why serve a self-appointed king? Take a stand today, and be a pawn no longer. What do you say?”

The men looked at each other, their weapons holding steady toward him, but none advancing.

A slow clap echoed behind the guards as Vayne moved closer. “Nice try, Volari, these men will not accept your lies. Unlike you, they have loyalties. Now, I believe I made you a promise?”

“A promise to return the gold you took the other day?” He countered, reaching behind him to grab a bag of coins from his belt. “Because, I already helped myself to your treasury. You really think you’d change the location after the last time.” 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” The old man sneered. “Kill him.” 

“Wait! Just one moment.” Mal held up his finger. “It looks like this bag of gold does _not_ belong to me. I guess you’ll be wanting it back." He threw the bag into the air above the guards’ heads, gold coins showering around them. Each thinking the same thing. “NOW!”

As the guards clamored around the fallen coins, Loola’s eyes brightened, flashing white as the floor beneath the guards turned to ice.

“He’s getting away!” Vanye yelled. “After him.” 

As Mal and Loola made their escape, they heard the cacophony of armor clashing against armor as the men slipped and fell over the ice. Loola left a few other patches of ice along the way, just in case any guards happened to make it off her skating rink. 

“I can’t believe you got rid of the gold,” Loola marveled.

“As if I only took one bag,” Mal smirked. 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ 

Lydo barely got in the door before Rayden ran, jumping into his brother’s arms, almost knocking the frail boy over. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Rayden cried. His little arms wrapped tightly around his brother, refusing to let him go. “I was so scared.” 

Lydo held his brother equally as close, his eyes swelling with tears. “I’m sorry, Rayden. I shouldn’t have left you. I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Rayden sniffled into his brother’s shirt. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t,” Lydo breathed, burying his head in his brother’s hair. “I love you, Rayden. I’m so sorry.”

“I love you, too, Lydo!” Rayden smiled, happier than they had ever seen him.

Mal wrapped his arm around Daenarya as she held back tears of her own. She knew better than most the love of having a brother, and what being separated from them feels like. Luckily for both of them, they were reunited with their brothers.


	6. The Start of Something New

“And this is our room!” Rayden held his brother’s hand tightly as he led him through a tour of the house. The five-year-old refused to let go of Lydo for even a second. His big brown eyes sparkled, as he bounced on his heels, waiting on his brother’s reaction. “What do you think?”

Lydo brushed his free hand through Rayden’s shaggy hair, tossing it about. His smile was timid and uncertain as he breathed hesitantly, “Rayden…”

“OOH!” Rayden cheered excitedly, cutting his brother off. He dragged him across the room to the bed, picking up the small brown bear and the drawing he had made. “This is Beary and he is the bestest bear in the world and we drew this for you! You can have him if you want.” His voice trailed off as his eyes settled on the bear, his smile wavering for the first time since his brother’s return, as he tried to be brave. 

“Is that me?” Lydo pointed to the taller of the two figures who each held one of Beary’s paws between them. 

“Mmhmm!” Rayden hopped on the bed, his little legs swinging. “And that’s me and that’s Beary! And that’s Mr. Mal and Miss Daenarya over there next to the big house.”

“You did a really great job!” Lydo encouraged, taking a seat next to his brother. 

“I have a whole box of coloring tools. Do you want to color with me?” Rayden asked cheerfully, ready to retrieve the supplies before his brother stopped him.

“Rayden,” his voice was low as he studied the picture. “We can’t stay. You know that, right? We don’t live here.”

“But we can! Miss Daenarya said so! I like it here, Lydo. It’s warm and dry and I’m not hungry anymore,” Rayden whimpered, getting upset at the thought of leaving. “Beary really likes it here too. There are beds! And Miss Daenarya gives me hugs and kisses.”

Lydo wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pulled Rayden toward him, kissing the top of his head. “I know, Ray, but you know what orphanages are like. It always ends bad. We said we’d never go back.” 

“But you don’t know them. They’re different. They care. Please, Lydo!” Rayden cried. His eyes filled with tears, he turned his focus to Mal and Daenarya, keeping a watchful eye on them from the hall. “Tell him! Tell him we can stay! I don’t want to go!”

“I’m sorry,” Lydo’s voice shook, his eyes growing wider noticing Mal and Daenarya coming closer. He straightened his posture as his body tensed and stiffened, turning his face down. “I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, sir. I’m really sorry.”

Mal knelt beside the bed, lifting Lydo’s chin to meet him at eye level. He felt the boy trembling beneath his touch “It’s okay. You have nothing to fear here. No one will hurt you.”

“That’s what they always say,” Lydo admitted, putting a protective arm up in front of Rayden. 

“I know,” Mal acknowledged. “I was just like you. My mom died when I was younger than Rayden. I was sent to a number of orphanages, each one was worse than the last one, before being taken to the Thieves Guild, where we just rescued you from.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Lydo lowered his head again. “How do you wish me to repay you?”

“You already have,” Mal insisted, lifting Lydo’s chin again and nodding to Rayden. “Seeing his smile, his real smile is the best thanks we can ask for. But, I hope we’ll see yours too!” 

Daenarya took a seat beside Rayden, opposite of Lydo. “You’re safe here, Lydo. We just want to help children like you and Rayden find a better life. My parents died, too. Mal and I both know what it’s like to not have parents. We just want to help.”

“I don’t know,” Lydo shook his head hesitantly. 

“I know what other places are like and I promise you, this will be different,” Mal reiterated. “I won’t force you to stay, I want it to be your choice, but we really want you both to stay.”

“For how long?” 

“Forever,” Rayden answered before either Mal or Daenarya had the chance to speak. “Please, Lydo. I don’t want to go. It’s nice here.”

“I know what it’s like to have to make a choice like this,” Mal acknowledged. “Why don’t you give it a week, see what you think? You can always leave tomorrow.”

Rayden curled into Daenarya, hugging her tightly. “I don’t want to go.” 

She drew him closer, softly caressing his back. “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s going to work out.” She brushed his hair away from his face. 

Lydo had never seen his brother so attached to anyone so quickly. “What do you want from us if we stay?”

“For you to be safe and healthy, and hopefully happy too,” Mal replied, catching Lydo off guard. “You’ve had a difficult journey so far. What you’ve been through is going to hurt still. But, if you choose to stay here, no one will hurt you again. You’ll be safe. Both of you.”

Lydo nodded as he listened to Mal’s words. It was hard for him to believe them, they had been let down so many times before. He picked up Beary and gave him a gentle squeeze. His fingers caressed its soft fur and fabric. None of the other orphanages had given Rayden a stuffed toy and that’s all he ever asked for at any of them. He turned toward his brother observing how Daenarya held him so gently, just like their mother had used to hold him. “You really want to stay?”

Rayden nodded feverishly, “Please, Lydo!”

“Okay,” he agreed. “Just one thing… I believe he belongs to you.”

Rayden’s eyes widened as Lydo gave Beary back to him. The little boy immediately hugged the stuffed bear. “I missed you so much, Beary!” With Beary in one arm, he wrapped his other around his brother. “I love you, Lydo!”

Daenarya clutched her hands over her chest watching the tender moment, her eyes misting over. They never expected to have their first residents so soon, but there were no two children better to start this new journey with. “You should rest today, you’ve been through a lot. Tomorrow, we can all go to the market and get you some new clothes.”

“And a sweet?” Rayden popped his head up.

“I think you still owe me a haircut after the last one!” She tickled his side lightly.

Rayden rolled over in a fit of high-pitched laughter. 

Lydo smiled watching his brother’s pure joy spread across his face. It had been a long time since he had seen him like that. “Thank you, sir.”

“It’s just Mal,” he stated, clapping his hand over the boy’s shoulder. His brow raised mischievously, “Don’t you think Rayden could use some rescuing?”


End file.
